roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Glitches
(ALL THESE GLITCHES WILL MORE THAN LIKELY BE PATCHED IN THE FUTURE) Glitches in Super Power Training Simulator are bugs and other weird things that are mistakes in the code of the game. Certain glitches have been exploited to make the collection of stats easier, while others just break the game. The developers often work to fix these glitches to make their game solid and have players playing it how they should play it. Exploitable Glitches Killing Intent This glitch allows your killing intent to have infinite range and ignore the PvP off function on VIP Servers. If your PP is strong enough you can essentially kill everyone in-game. (Unpatched). Weight Glitch (2) This glitch allows the player to increase jump force with weights they normally can't use. To start the glitch press 'control' to walk. This step is vital Then equip the 100 Ton weight. Quickly do a push-up by pressing 2 and clicking. Proceed to jump, and you will see that you gain the multiplier of the 100 Ton weight. (Patched). Weight Glitch (3) This glitch, similar to the one above, allows the player to use weights that they usually cannot use, however this will only be effective for as long as you have an NPC to talk to, currently the best NPC to try this on is the Ghost Rider NPC from the Halloween update. To begin the glitch a player must be''' in front of an interact-able NPC, the preferable NPC to do this with is the Ghost Rider from the Halloween update who can be found on the far left under some trees at the end of the road when exiting spawn. (Previously required steps have been discovered unneeded). The player can then either, equip weights and begin the dialogue with the NPC, or begin dialogue with the NPC and then equip the weight they wish to use (Multiple testers for this, some players were affected by the below 3.5 explanation). The player can then end the dialogue, and simply start jumping using the weights. This cannot be used to level Movement Speed, however the player should still be able to fly and teleport with the weights equipped, and land again with the glitch still in effect. ('Unpatched) ' Note: Reason of large edit found Here thanks to this method. Weight Glitch (3.5) As to the issue based on the above glitch, it was found where low Jump Force players seemingly can't jump more than once (but will still receive the multiplier from the weight used bonus). After completing the jumps to gain the one stat before getting the "'''Too heavy to train Jump Force!" Notification, the player can quite simply just talk to the NPC again and skip through the dialogue, jump some more times for the stat, receive the notification again, and just talk to the NPC again. This glitch will only work with NPC's you can consistently talk to, being the Ghost Rider. (Unpatched) Movement Speed Glitch This glitch can only be performed if the player has unlocked the ability to fly (recommended a high flying speed). To do this glitch the player must fly an excessive amount into the air, once at a good height, the player must go in a straight line and press space while still holding their forwards key, while falling and moving, equip the desired weight. Although it works the glitch can prove fatal easily and cannot be used for long periods of time. (Unpatched) Jump Force Glitch Yes another one! Although this one has been known for a while. During the Halloween update, the pumpkin stacks in spawn behind Sath have been used to gain double the jumping stats. To perform the glitch you seemingly only have to stand between the two pumpkins and underneath the third stacked on top and hold space to jump. Though this works on both stacks of pumpkins behind Sath, the ones on the right have proved much more reliable, and have been shown to disallow the player from slipping out of them. (Although at first it seemed that this was merely a visual glitch that may be seen further below as patched, after testing it was indeed found that this does not produce double stats for jump force, but instead reduces the time between each stat point being gained, still making it slightly faster). (Unpatched) Run and Jump Weight Glitch When equipping the 10 Ton weights, pressing on the 'control' key on the keyboard resulted in you running fast enough to gain more speed and jump. (Patched). Movement Speed Farming Glitch At the restaurant near Sath, you could angle yourself on the counter seats, to which you can earn movement speed even while you weren't moving. This could become more useful by using weights to increase points earned and meditating to also earn psychic points. (Patched). Under the Map Glitch To achieve this glitch, go inside the gun shop near the leaderboards and fly into the ground. Spam the 1234 keys before you glitch into the ground and fall under the map. Another way is to go behind Sath and fly into the 'wall'. This should set you under the map. You could also glitch into the clothes shop by rapidly jumping at the door. Glitch can also be done by just having a decent flight speed and flying into the floor. (Unpatched) Meditate & Move Glitch This glitch allows a player to jump, run, and even fly while meditating, allowing a large degree of multitasking. To perform it, one must activate meditation (and weights if you wish) then talk to the Ghost Rider. If this is done correctly and meditation is not deselected, the user can run and jump while meditating, allowing them to train three stats at once as long as you can train with the selected weight. You could also train Body Toughness training by going in a BT training area. Note that if you fly with this glitch, you will not get 10x the Psychic Power. (Not Patched) Reputation Glitch Positive Reputation: 'This glitch allows players to gain lots of reputation very quickly. To do this glitch you must go into a VIP server that has no PvP in it. You just hit the other player (you need to be strong to do this) and they supposedly die but they do not because PvP is disabled. You will gain some reputation and if you repeat this a lot, you can get on the most famous superhero or supervillain leaderboard. ('Patched) Negative Reputation: 'This glitch allows players to gain lots of negative reputation very quickly. It doesn't matter if you are in a normal or a VIP server for this glitch (Tho if you're in a VIP server, PvP must be enabled). How to: At the spawn (where Sath is located), you and another player (can also use an alt) get out of the safe zone, hold B at the person / alt, press ESC, release B then press ESC again, after this the other player / alt must respawn (don't press B again after this process or the glitch won't work). This works as long as the player / alt doesn't leave the safe zone. ('Patched) Enclosed Room Glitch (This glitch requires you to have shift lock switch on. You also need to know how to teleport) First, go to any building with a solid door (ex. suit/clothes shop, fancy restaurant, etc.). After that, press shift and make it so you can see the inside of the room you're trying to glitch in. Look down, then press v. You should now be inside the room, so now you can increase your stats without anybody else trying to kill you (hopefully). To get out, just repeat this glitch. (Not Patched) Use of Weight Glitch How to: Unequip any weight you are using, press Control so you are walking, select 100 tons then immediately press 'Meditate' twice. If it didn't work, try again, but start with the first step (Unequip any weight you were using). It's best to use this glitch in the volcano, in the corner showed in the image. (Patched) Visual Glitches Jumping Power Glitch When walking under a roof or anything slightly above the players' height, the player will notice that if they spam jump, it will seem like they are gaining rapid jump force when in reality they are not. (Patched) Psychic Power Glitch When spamming the "3" key on the keyboard, multiple psychic power XP's will flood the screen. While this may seem like you are earning more psychic power, you are still only earning psychic power XP at a normal rate. (Patched) "Too Heavy To Train Movement" Glitch When falling due to gravity and moving in any direction (forward, backwards, left, right) or just running fast, You can meditate and once you touch the floor (if you were falling), the message "Too Heavy To Train Movement" will appear. If You pressed space (on PC) to stop flying and quickly went to meditation, You will gain x10 psychic power while meditating that way. (Unpatched) Locked Animation Glitch This glitch used to be labelled as the "Meditate & Move Glitch". The glitch involves talking to an NPC while in, or switching into a type of training such as Meditating or Push-ups (Basic Psychic and Body Training). Upon finishing the dialogue with the NPC, the player retains the animation of Meditating or doing Push-ups, but is now capable of running, jumping, and flying. Switching to any other type of training will undo this glitch, however some tests have proven to soft lock the player and stop them from being able to move at all, believed to be caused by selecting the same training method as the one they are locked in (selecting to meditate while already meditating). This can be fixed by talking to the NPC and doing the glitch again, or clicking Reset after pressing ESC. (PATCHED) Category:Informations